Late
by Azzahra Fatirrahmi
Summary: "Aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu, dan bibirku berkata siap untuk kau tinggalkan. Namun hati ini berkata lain... Ini terlalu cepat Jiyeon. Kumohon jangan pergi..."


**Late**

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Park Jiyeon

_**"Aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu, dan bibirku berkata siap untuk kau tinggalkan. Namun hati ini berkata lain... Ini terlalu cepat Jiyeon. Kumohon jangan pergi..."**_

**[Author POV]**

Jiyeon..." seseorang berbisik di telinga Jiyeon. "Ah, kau mengagetkanku bodoh!" Jiyeon segera memukul tangan namja itu. "Yak! Sakit hahaha." namja itu tertawa sambil mengusap tangan-nya yang baru saja terkena pukulan. "Itu bukan salahku." Jiyeon hendak pergi, namun Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Jiyeon. "Kau pulang sendirian huh?" tanya Chanyeol. "Ya. Minah pulang bersama Yongguk." jelas Jiyeon yang mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu kau bisa pulang bersamaku. Ah, apa kau ada acara?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya. "Tidak." Jawab Jiyeon singkat. "Kalau begitu, mari kita makan." Chanyeol menarik tangan Jiyeon dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Kau suka warna biru?" tanya Jiyeon saat melihat benda benda di dalam mobil Chanyeol yang hampir semuanya berwarna _dark blue_. "Ya, bisa dibilang." jawabnya. "Aku pun menyukainya." Jiyeon tersenyum. "Haha. Ah, adakah tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku ingin makan ramen saat ini." Jiyeon memegang perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi. "Hahaha, baiklah." Chanyeol tertawa. "Ah aku ingat sesuatu." Lanjutnya. Lalu Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jiyeon. Sangat dekat. "Minah bilang kriteria namja yang kau inginkan adalah berbadan tinggi dan tampan. Apa aku tipemu huh?" smirk Chanyeol.

DEG

Jiyeon benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Hahaha aku hanya bercanda bodoh." Chanyeol mengacak acak rambut Jiyeon.

"Tolong dua ramen!" teriak Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap wajah Jiyeon.

"_Ternyata gadis ini benar benar cantik."_

"Apa yang kau lihat huh? Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Jiyeon menunjuk wajahnya. "Tidak." Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tahu aku memang cantik." Jiyeon tertawa. "Ya ya ya, kau sangat cantik. Kau puas?" jawab Chanyeol. "Tunggu, kau sakit? Wajahmu benar benar pucat." lanjut Chanyeol. "A-aku hanya belum sarapan." Jiyeon tersenyum.

Jam weker berbunyi. Waktu menunjukan pukul 5 dini hari. Jiyeon meraba-raba meja mencoba mengabil handphone miliknya. "2 pesan?" gumam Jiyeon.

_"Jiyeon? Apa kau sudah tidur? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan."_

_"Ah sepertinya kau sudah tidur. Baiklah, selamat malam. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak."_

"Apa yang akan dia tanyakan?" gumam Jiyeon yang segera pergi berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Jiyeon. "Sssssttt. Pelankan suaramu. Ada apa?" Chanyeol tersenyum. "Semalam apa yang akan kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Jiyeon. "Ah itu... Bukan apa-apa hehe." jawab Chanyeol. "Yak! Katakan padaku." Jiyeon menghalangi langkah kaki Chanyeol yang hendak pergi. "Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Ini benar-benar tidak penting." Chanyeol menyentuh hidung Jiyeon dengan telunjuknya. "Tapi mungkin saja itu penting bagiku." jawab Jiyeon. "Apa kau belum pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya? Ayahku..." tanya Chanyeol. "Ahh, siapa bilang. Aku akan pergi ke kelas sekarang." Jiyeon memotong kata-kata Chanyeol dan segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam membiarkan Jiyeon pergi.

_"Apa ayahnya tahu ayahku? Bagaimana jika ia mengetahuinya? Ah sudahlah"_

BRUK

"Ahh." Jiyeon meringis. Punggungnya menempel pada loker, dan dihadapannya ada seorang namja berbadan tinggi. Namja itu menempelkan badannya dengan badan Jiyeon. "Yak! Apa yang kau..." teriakan Jiyeon terputus saat namja itu penempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Jiyeon. "Apa kau baru saja mendesah huh?" namja itu berbisik ditelinga Jiyeon, lalu menggigit telinganya. Jiyeon mendorong badan namja itu hingga terjatuh. "Sebenaranya siapa kau? Gila!" teriak Jiyeon yang langsung berlari meninggalkan namja itu. "Tubuhmu indah!" terdengar teriakan dari belakang sana, namun Jiyeon terus berlari tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Sepulang sekolah mari kita pergi ke kedai ramen! Kali ini kau harus mentraktirku." ajak Jiyeon. "Karena kau sangat bersemangat, jadi akan kulakukan haha." jawab Chanyeol.

"Permisi! Tolong dua ramen!" teriak Chanyeol. "Ya, wajahmu kembali pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya merasa pusing." Jiyeon tersenyum. "Benarkah? Tanganmu pun sangat dingin." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Jiyeon. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena aku belum sarapan." jelas Jiyeon. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jiyeon hingga tanpa disengaja hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Lain kali kau harus makan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Kau mengerti?" kata Chanyeol. "Yak bodoh, orang lain memperhatikan." Bisik Jiyeon. "Apa kau mengerti?" Chanyeol mengulangi kata-katanya. "Ah, ne ne." Jiyeon memalingkan wajahnya sambil menarik nafas panjang. "Jika tidak, aku akan mencium mu haha." Chanyeol tertawa dan kembali duduk. "Tidak boleh. Hanya kekasihku yang boleh menciumku." Jiyeon mendesis kesal. "Kau bahkan tidak mempunyai kekasih bodoh." Smirk Chanyeol. "Yak! Suatu saat aku akan memilikinya." Jiyeon agak berteriak.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Chanyeol tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian handphone Chanyeol berdering.

"Apa!? Dimana?" jawab Chanyeol panik. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana." Chanyeol segera menutup telepon. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jiyeon. "Ayahku dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kurasa aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Maaf." jelas Chanyeol. " Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu." jawab Jiyeon

"Ayah! Ayah baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol segera menghampiri ayahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ah, apa kau Jiyeon?" tanya Ayah Chanyeol. "Ne. Annyeonghaseyo." Jiyeon membungkukan badannya. "Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Ayahnya. "Ah bukan begitu ayah..." kalimat Chanyeol terputus oleh perkataan ayahnya. "Kalau begitu jaga dia." Sontak keduanya saling berpandangan. "Ayah sudah mulai membaik, kalian boleh pulang sekarang." Lanjut ayahnya. "Jiyeon, apa kau dapat menunggunya diluar? Kami harus bicara berdua." jelas Ayah. "Ah ne, silahkan." Jiyeon segera berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ayah!" Terdengar suara teriakan Chanyeol dari dalam kamar. Jiyeon segera berlari menghampirinya. Dokter pun segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak dapat menolongnya." jelas Dokter. Chanyeol tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia menangis di bahu Jiyeon.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Jiyeon mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol. "Jiyeon? Jangan tinggalkan aku. Cukup satu orang yang pergi kali ini. Aku merasa tidak siap untuk yang selanjutnya."

Jiyeon terdiam. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. _"Apa ibunya sakit?"_ gumam Jiyeon

"Kau dapat tinggal di apartemenku malam ini." Ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari bibir manis Jiyeon.

**[Jiyeon POV]**

Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian disaat seperti ini. Kurasa aku akan membiarkannya tinggal disini sampai ia merasa lebih baik. Kuharap ia tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang orang-orang katakan padanya tentang perasaanku. Tentang betapa aku menyukainya...

**[Author POV]**

"Kau boleh tidur di ranjangku." Jiyeon tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Aku bisa menggunakan kantung tidur."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang tidur di sana."

"Yak, ini rumahku bodoh. Biarkan aku yang mengatur."

Lampu kamar telah dimatikan. Mereka tidur di tempatnya masing masing. Ya, Jiyeon memang tidak pernah mau kalah. Jika ia berkata itu, maka oranglain harus mengikuti apa yang ia perintahkan. Lagipula, Chanyeol malas berdebat denganya malam ini. Membuang buang tenaga, pikirnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Namun Chanyeol masih belum bisa tertidur. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur jika telinganya terganggu oleh suara Jiyeon yang sedari tadi bersin tanpa hentinya. Ia ingat, ayahnya berkata padanya bahwa Jiyeon memilliki alergi terhadap dingin. Saat kedinginan, Jiyeon akan bersin bersin, dan hidungnya mulai berlendir.

"Jiyeon." panggil Chanyeol dengan suara yang berat. Namun Jiyeon tidak menjawab. "Yak, aku tahu kau belum tidur." Lanjut Chanyeol. Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Jiyeon. "Jiyeon." Ia berjongkok disamping badan Jiyeon. "Kumohon tidurlah di ranjang, Jiyeon." pinta Chanyeol. Jiyeon membuka matanya. "Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jiyeon. "Selama itu membuat kita nyaman, mengapa tidak." Jelas Chanyeol. "Baiklah."

Chanyeol memandangi yeoja cantik yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. "Bodoh. Jika kau alergi terhadap dingin, seharusnya kau tidur di ranjang." Chanyeol mendekatkan badannya, lalu memeluk Jiyeon dari samping. Jiyeon hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "_Biarlah, ini nyaman."_ Gumam Jiyeon. Jiyeon merasa ada seseorang yang bernafas didepan wajahnya. Dan saat ia hendak membuka matanya...

_CUP_

Jantunya berdebar kencang. Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. "_Chanyeol? Apa yang ia lakukan?"_ gumam Jiyeon. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu. "C-chanyeol..." Jiyeon membuka mata dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol membisikan kata itu dengan lembut ditelinga Jiyeon. Jantung Jiyeon berdetak semakin cepat. _"Oh tuhan, apa aku bermimpi?"_ gumam Jiyeon. Chanyeol pun mengecup pipi yeoja itu, lalu tertidur dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada pipi Jiyeon. Hingga Jiyeon benar-benar dapat merasakan nafas Chanyeol di wajahnya.

Jiyeon berjalan menuju kelas bersama Minah. Lengan-nya hendak membuka gagang pintu namun...

"Jiyeon? Haha aku tidak menyukainya. Aku bermain main denganya." Terdengar suara seorang namja dari dalam kelas. "Itu suara Chanyeol." Minah membulatkan matanya dan segera masuk kedalam kelas. "Jadi selama ini kau mempermainkannya huh!?" Minah berteriak dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Kau... Sialan." Matanya memandang sinis wajah Chanyeol lalu segera menarik lengan Jiyeon untuk pergi. "T-tapi, tapi..." Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jangan sentuh dia, kau mengerti?" kata seorang namja yang langsung mencengkram kerah Chanyeol.

Sejak hari itu Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajak Jiyeon untuk jalan bersama. Jangankan untuk jalan bersama, berbicara pun tak pernah. Saat mereka saling bertatapan, memang Jiyeon tersenyum dengan manis, namun Chanyeol langsung membuang mukanya jauh jauh.

_"Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?_" itulah yang selalu melintas dipikirkan Jiyeon.

"Jiyeon! Kau harus tahu!" Minah menunjukan beberapa foto pada Jiyeon.

"Ya ampun, ini Chanyeol?" tanya Jiyeon

"Ya. Dan apa kau mengenal lelaki ini?" Minah menunjuk lelaki yang sedang meninju perut Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Siapa dia?"

"Aku pun tidak tahu. Namun, apa kau ingat saat Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia tidak menyukaimu? Saat aku masuk kedalam kelas, ia sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan namja ini."

"Ahh, ya. Aku ingat siapa dia sekarang."

"Siapa dia?"

"A-ah tidak. Maksudku aku tidak ingat" Jawab Jiyeon terbata-bata.

"_Namja ini... Dia yang mencium telingaku... Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?_" gumam Jiyeon

"Mungkin aku harus bicara dengan Chanyeol." Jiyeon pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Minah.

Jiyeon pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Ia berharap bertemu Chanyeol disana. Namun tanpa disengaja ia mendengar orang-orang yang disampingnya berbicara.

"Hey, apa kau tahu? Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Eunjung."

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan?"

"Aku dengar kemarin."

Jiyeon hanya terdiam. Ia berjalan keluar dengan pandangan yang kosong. Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menggenggam tangan Eunjung. Keduanya berjalan semakin dekat menuju ke arah Jiyeon. Chanyeol melihat Jiyeon yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Eunjung dan berjalan melewatinya.

_"Ini terlalu menyakitkan."_ gumam Jiyeon yang langsung memukul-mukul dadanya sambil menahan tangis_. _

_"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membencinya. Ini semua salahku karena terlalu mengharapkan cinta darinya..."_ Jiyeon menyalahkan dirinya. _"Lagipula, hidupku tidak akan lama lagi bukan? haha." _Ia menghapus airmata yang mulai menetes di pipinya.

**[3 Months Later]**

"Jiyeon." seseorang menepuk bahu Jiyeon.

"Ah, Chanyeol. A-ada apa?"

"Apa kau ada waktu pulang sekolah?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Dapatkah kamu menemaniku untuk mencari beberapa buku?"

"Mengapa tidak bersama Eunjung huh?" Jiyeon tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bersamanya lagi, Jiyeon. Sebelumnya, maaf atas kejadian waktu itu."

"Kejadian yang mana? Haha, mengapa harus minta maaf?" Jiyeon tersenyum, namun wajahnya memerah, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kumohon jangan menangis." Chanyeol memeluknya, namun Jiyeon melepaskan dengan lembut.

"Orang-orang dapat melihat." Jiyeon menyimpan buku yang sedang ia pegang lalu pergi.

Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol membawa Jiyeon ke sebuah Mall, lalu masuk ke sebuah toko buku.

"Kau boleh mengambil satu buku yang kau suka. Biar aku yang membayar." Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jiyeon. "Ah, tidak perlu." Jawab Jiyeon.

"Chanyeol!" ia menarik tangan Chanyeol. "_Tinta pulpen ini berwarna dark blue."_ Lanjutnya. "Kau menginginkannya huh?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jiyeon. Jiyeon mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kalau begitu ambil dua. Satu untukku, dan satu lagi untukmu."

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk pergi makan. Tiba-tiba Jiyeon merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa di kepalanya. Dan itu membuat pandangannya menjadi buyar.

"Ahh." Jiyeon memejamkan matanya. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol panik. "Ahh tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa pusing." jawabnya. "Benarkah?" Chanyeol mencoba memastikan. "Ya." jawab Jiyeon. "Aku tahu kau..." Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Tahu apa?" tanya Jiyeon. "Ah, tidak. Hari ini sikapmu benar-benar dingin padaku. Apa kau masih marah?" tanya Chanyeol. "Tidak." jawab Jiyeon tersenyum.

**[Chanyeol POV]**

Aku sangat menyayanginya, mencintainya... Penyakit? Itu adalah masalah dari semua ini. Aku merasa tidak siap untuk ditinggalkan olehnya. Kurasa ini terlalu cepat, terlalu menyakitkan. Tuhan, tidak dapatkah kau menyembuhkannya? Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Mencintainya hingga semuanya berakhir, atau melupakannya? Tolong aku tuhan...

**[Author POV]**

"Jiyeon." terdengar suara Chanyeol memanggil namanya pelan. Saat Jiyeon melihat kearahnya, ia melihat seorang gadis di samping Chanyeol. "Siapa dia?" tanya Jiyeon. "Maafkan aku, Jiyeon." kata Chanyeol. "Ah kekasihmu? Selamat." Jiyeon tersenyum manis. "Tapi Jiyeon, aku belum bisa..." kata-kata Chanyeol terpotong karena Jiyeon langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Jiyeon menangis di kamar mandi. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali terasa sakit.

"_Tenanglah Jiyeon, ini semua akan segera berakhir."_ Gumam Jiyeon.

Dengan pandangan yang agak buyar, ia mencoba mengeluarkan sebuah pil dari saku jaketnya. Ia mengabil satu butir pil, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. "Minah, bolehkah aku minta sedikit air minum milikmu?" tanya Jiyeon yang kebetulan melihat Minah. "Ah ya, tentu. Obat apa yang kau makan? Kau terlihat pucat." tanya Minah. "Seperti biasa." Jiyeon tersenyum. "Kau pasti bisa sembuh." Minah menangis dan memeluk Jiyeon dengan erat. "Tidak mungkin."

_"Aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu, dan bibirku berkata siap untuk kau tinggalkan. Namun hatiku berkata lain... Kumohon jangan pergi, Jiyeon."___gumam Chanyeol.

Setelah hari itu, Jiyeon tidak masuk ke sekolah selama seminggu. Lalu saat ia kembali, Minah bercerita padanya bahwa Chanyeol kembali putus dengan kekasihnya, dan memiliki kekasih baru namun hanya bertahan tiga hari. Minah tahu betapa Jiyeon menyayangi Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah boleh memiliki kekasih, maupun menyukai seorang lelaki oleh ayahnya. Namun ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya saat ini. Jiyeon pun tetap sering berjalan-jalan bersama Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah merasa benci terhadap Chanyeol atas apa yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Jiyeon tetap menyukainya sama seperti saat pertama kali ia melihat Chanyeol.

Sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol menghampiri Jiyeon untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama, di tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi berdua. "Besok malam? Ah, kurasa tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika malam ini?" Jiyeon tersenyum.

Chanyeol berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya malam itu pada Jiyeon. Ia membawa sebatang coklat, setangkai mawar, dan sebuah cincin juga kalung yang sangat indah. Chanyeol menunggu di depan apartemen Jiyeon tinggal.

Setelah sekitar satu jam ia menunggu, Jiyeon tidak kunjung datang. Chanyeol berfikir mungkin Jiyeon lupa pada janjinya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk ke Apartemen milik Jiyeon. "Jiyeon? Jiyeon buka pintunya." Chanyeol berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu apartemen Jiyeon. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk, karena ia mengetahui kode pintu milik Jiyeon. Saat masuk, keadaan didalam apartemen itu sangat sunyi. _"Apa Jiyeon tidak disini?"_ batin Chanyeol. Ia mencoba mencari di seluruh ruangan namun tidak menemukan Jiyeon.

Dengan rasa penasaran, ia masuk ke ka kamar Jiyeon. Dilantai terdapat air, pecahan gelas, dan pil-pil yang berserakan. "JIYEON!" Chanyeol berteriak saat melihat Jiyeon tergeletak di lantai dengan menggunakan gaun malam berwarna _dark blue_ yang sangat cantik. Ya, warna favorit mereka berdua. Dengan rasa penuh ketakutan, ia pun segera membawa Jiyeon ke rumah sakit.

"Maaf. Kami rasa, ia telah meninggal sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Ini karena kanker otak nya sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Apa anda tahu?" jelas Dokter.

_"Mengapa harus sekarang? Aku terlambat." _

Kejadian tadi malam masih menghantui pikiran Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau berbicara dengan siapa pun. "Kau tidak datang ke pemakaman Jiyeon?" tanya Minah sambil mengelap airmatanya. Minah memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna _dark blue_.

"Kemarin pagi Jiyeon menitipkan surat ini padaku." lanjutnya. Minah pun segera pergi meninggalkan kelas. Chanyeol membuka amplop itu dengan perlahan. Didalam amplop itu terdapat kertas putih yang berisikan tulisan dengan tinta berwarna _dark blue_. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan membasahi kertas itu.

_"Chanyeol!^^ Hari ini aku tidak akan datang ke sekolah. Aku akan melakukan operasi. Kangker... Kau tahu penyakit itu bukan? Menurut dokter, perkiraan keberhasilan operasi ini hanya 15%. Namun kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja^^ Kalaupun operasi ini tidak berhasil, aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu aku orang yang kuat bukan?^^ hihi. Aku akan menemuimu di sekolah nanti. Maafkan aku karena terlambat untuk memberitahumu tentang hal ini, Chanyeol. Ingatlah untuk tidak menghawatirkanku! Aku menyayangimu3"_

Chanyeol segera berlari keluar kelas. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menaiki mobilnya untuk pergi menuju pemakaman. Ia menangis sepanjang jalan. Sesampainya di tempat pemakaman, ia melihat keluarga Jiyeon yang menangis melepas kepergian Jiyeon. Ia pun mendekat kearah makam Jiyeon. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia menyimpan setangkai mawar dan secarik kertas dengan tinta berwarna _dark blue_ di atas makam Jiyeon.

_"Mengapa kau meninggalkan aku secepat ini? Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku terlanjur hancur karena kehilanganmu... Aku tahu aku salah karena pernah menyia-nyiakanmu, Jiyeon. Namun aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu... Ayahku menceritakan semua tentangmu. Ia berpesan untuk menjaga yeoja cantik dan baik sepertimu. Namun kau pergi begitu cepat. Kini aku hanya bisa mengingatmu. Senyumanmu,__candamu, tawamu, semuanya seakan-akan lenyap seketika dari hadapanku. Selamat tinggal, berbahagialah disana. Maafkan aku karena terlambat untuk menyatakan ini semua. Aku mencintaimu... Kau milikku selamanya... Kini, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya satu. Tunggu aku. Aku akan menyusulmu."_

-END-


End file.
